Starting Over : The Rehab Diaries
by Shannon5288
Summary: These are little snippets from "Starting Over" that follow OC/Adrianna Vasquez and Roman Reigns as she is on her road to recovery from a serious neck injury that took her out of action. It's a collection of random video entries, therapy sessions & shenanigans involving Adrianna and her boys from the Shield. *Rated-M for some language and sexual situations* Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1 : Massage Therapy

**Chapter 1: Massage Therapy**

Roman shuffled around trying to get the video camera set up in Adrianna's kitchen. "Aide, come on baby we gotta film your first recovery video" he yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not filming a stupid rehab video from my kitchen Roman! I don't want everyone knowing what the inside of my house looks like. Hell I don't even know why I have to film a recovery video, I'm not John Cena!" Adrianna scoffed from her bedroom.

_**"Why is this damn woman so stubborn?" **_he cursed under his breath. Roman stalked towards the bedroom and gently pushed the door open. Adrianna was sprawled out across the king sized with her head propped up on a pillow.

"Aide..." Roman sighed crawling up on the bed. "Look babe, I don't wanna film this video anymore than you wanna shoot it, but it's gotta be done. Personally I'd rather record us doing other things" he shrugged.

She gently raised her head from the pillow, careful not to move too quickly and chuckled at Roman.

"Ooh you dirty boy. You wanna make a sex tape!" Aide winked.

"Don't go putting words in my mouth, woman" he chuckled. "Plus, we gotta wait to do that too. We don't need you pulling anything or tearing your surgery scar open."

Adrianna pouted at Roman before she rolled over and slid off the bed. "Come on, let's go film this stupid video!" she huffed.

"What are you doing?" Roman said raising an eyebrow at Adrianna as she darted into the bathroom.

"I'm not making any kind of documentary video without wearing a tiny bit of makeup. I'm at least gonna wear some blush or something" she huffed while digging through her make up bag.

Roman stood in the doorframe of the bathroom and watched as Adrianna ran a big make up brush over her cheeks lightly. He smiled admiring her perfect hourglass frame letting his eyes run wild over the curves of her body.

"Must you give me that look Rome?" she asked with a coy smile on her face. Roman simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why you bothered putting on make up Bonita. You're stunning with or without it. Now let's go start this video and afterwards I can give you a nice massage" he grinned.

Adrianna sighed and walked out of the bathroom with Roman following close behind. "Where do you want me?" she mumbled.

"Let's go over by the breakfast bar" he gestured picking up the video camera. Aide walked over and pulled out one of the bar stools and climbed up.

"Alright babe I'll count you in" Roman said. Adrianna shook her head I'm agreement and waited for his signal.

_"5..4..3..2..1"_ Roman pointed silently.

_"October 18th, officially three weeks removed from my neck surgery and today I start light physical rehabilitation" _she shrugged.

Roman came close to her to zoom in on her surgical scar. She turned and raised her curtain of black hair to show the scar more.

_"My surgery was fairly easy but learning to take it slow during this rehab is killing me. Every day I'm going to get stronger and when it's time for me to comeback, I'm gonna do so with a vengeance! That's all I have for you today WWE Universe. I'll check in a few more days when I go to physical therapy with Dr. Phillips. Until then..." _she trailed off.

Roman turned the camera on himself and growled lowly, "Believe in the Shield!"

Promptly Roman shut the camera off and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Aide said as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Nothing just laughing at myself that's all babe" he shrugged. She smiled at him before he picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" he smiled placing her on the bed.

"I guess not..." Aide pouted.

"Come on silly, lay down and I'll get that massage started" Roman said patting a space on the mattress.

Before Adrianna laid on her stomach, she draped her arms around Roman's shoulders and kissed his thick lips.

"Go easy on me, Dr. Reigns" she whispered in his ear softly drawing a low growl from him.

"Oh no worries babe, I'll go easy for now but I can't make any promises after that" he smirked pressing her down on the bed.

"Your massage therapy is now in session, Ms. Vasquez..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Dr Reigns

**Warning: Sexual content ahead! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Dr. Reigns**

"Let's get these clothes off so I can get a better feel for your body during this massage" Roman said huskily as he rubbed Adrianna's calves.

"Alright…" she mumbled sliding off the bed. Aide reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged it up over her head gently. Roman stood behind her then ran his hands around her abdomen and unbuttoned her jean shorts pushing them down to the floor.

He gripped her hips as he leaned down to place soft kisses on her spine. Then he kissed all the way up to her surgical scar before pressing his thick soft lips to her scar lightly with a kiss. She moaned while his fingers traced small circles on her stomach.

Now only standing in her underwear she whispered, "How do want me, Dr. Reigns?"

Roman smirked as he unclasped her bra, "Lay on the bed face down for me, and just relax. I'll be right back gonna go get the oils" he said slapping her on the ass softly.

Adrianna climbed onto the bed and lowered herself down to her stomach. She placed her hands on top of the other underneath her face and sighed. As much as she hated the fact that Roman was spending time away from the ring to take care of her, she loved waking up to his face every morning.

"I'm back Bonita. I hope you're ready for me" Roman said licking his lips as he stared at her body. "I'm always ready for you Dr. Reigns" she smiled at him over her shoulder.

She didn't realize he was fully naked as his lower body was hidden by the bed. Roman climbed up on the bed and straddled Adrianna from behind lightly resting his weight on her plump ass. It was then that she fully realized he was naked.

"Relax baby...I got this" Roman said calmly sensing the tension in her body. He began dripping the warm oil from the bottle onto her back making a small trail. His fingers ran through the oil gently massaging into her skin.

Adrianna tried to keep herself relaxed as she didn't need any strenuous movements to strain her neck. She moaned from the light pressure of Roman's thumbs working her neck occasionally running over her sensitive spots.

"Someone's really starting to relax" Roman said playfully. Aide arched up slightly as Roman worked the small of her back. She could feel his heavy erection resting at her entrance between her thighs, the only thing separating them was the fabric of her thong.

After working the kinks out of her neck and back area, Roman gently turned Aide over on her back.

"How are you feeling babe?" he asked propping up on his knees next to her head.

Adrianna pursed her lips as she stared at Roman's hardening length. "Feeling a little better, but I've still got some tension" she muttered. "Oh yeah, where at?" he replied.

"My lower abdomen is a little tense and my legs feel a tiny bit stiff" she said watching as Roman picked up the bottle of oil.

"Let's see what I can do for you then, shall we..." he smirked.

Roman drizzled the warm oil onto Aide's taut stomach and began rubbing. Adrianna marveled at his impressive erection as she felt his hands brush along the seam of her thong. He reached down and tugged her legs apart letting his hands roam her inner thighs.

Soft moans escaped Adrianna's lips as she decided she wouldn't be the only one to get pleased today. As Roman massaged oil into her thighs and inner thigh areas, Aide wrapped her fingers around his thick cock drawing a low groan from his throat.

"Babe what are you doing?" he grumbled looking up at her as his fingers pressed into her bikini line around her underwear. "I can't be the only one getting treated, plus you knew exactly what you were doing" she winked.

Adrianna leaned over pulling Roman's length into her warm mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head and shaft of his cock making him moan.

He slid his oily hand under the green fabric of her thong and found her swelling clit. He rubbed circles around the little nub of nerves before sliding his hand downward to dip two fingers in her wet hole. "How about a little internal massage…" he mumbled.

"Roman..." Adrianna panted around his cock as his fingers worked her spot and his palm hit her clit. She started to grind her hips with the rhythm of his hand letting the euphoria wash over her.

He knew it wouldn't be the same feeling as him being inside of her and them sharing an orgasm, but he knew they would both be happy and content afterwards.

Aide's walls tightened around his thick fingers. The warming sensation in her stomach signaling she was close. She reached a hand up to massage Roman's balls as they were now tight while his cock pulsated in her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum Bonita" he grunted thrusting slowly into her mouth. Adrianna pulled her lips away and quickly kissed the head of cock before slurping him all the way down to the base. Roman's hips bucked as he felt himself empty into Adrianna's mouth.

"Shit!" he moaned feeling as Aide coated his fingers with the juices from her own climax. He slowly pulled away from her mouth and resituated himself on the mattress.

Roman settled himself between Adrianna's thighs and smiled at her when she stuck her tongue out at him, showing that she had taken him all in.

"Naughty girl" he smirked. "It's my turn to clean you up now…" he said lowering his face between her thighs. He tore the fabric of her thong and ripped it away from her body drawing a disgruntled moan from Aide.

"Rome...that's fifth time this month" she whined. "I told you...we'll go to Victoria's Secret and I'll buy you some new ones" he said with a husky voice.

He buried his tongue into her center lapping up her juices. His hands rested on her hips pulling her closer to him as Adrianna placed her small feet on his broad back.

"So sweet" he smiled after licking his lips. Roman pulled himself up on Adrianna's body and kissed her lips softly. He pulled her on top of him and covered their bodies with the blankets around them.

"I know it hasn't been our normal routine, but trust me as soon the doctor clears you for normal sexual activity...I'm gonna tear your ass up!" Roman sighed stroking her back.

Aide simply nodded her head on his chest. "I can't wait…" she said drifting off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head then relaxed against the pillows.

"Just what the doctor ordered…" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3 : Payback's a Bitch

**Chapter 3: Payback's a Bitch**

"Attention, WWE Universe! This is your United States Champion, Dean Ambrose speaking. You see the Shield has a little announcement to make. More like a special message for a special someone" Dean said turning the camera to Seth.

"Yeah Seth Rollins here and this little message...is for the WWE Divas Champion, Natalya. The thing is champ...your days are numbered, because Adrianna is coming back and she's gonna come back stronger and better than you! You have been warned..." he hissed pointing the camera towards Roman.

"I'm Roman Reigns and I'm only gonna say this once. You got lucky but as Seth said, your time is running out. We're kings around here and our queen is on her way back to us" Roman growled.

Ambrose: "Once the Shield is fully reunited, it's gonna be even harder to stop us."

Rollins: "You can believe that!"

Reigns: "And Believe... In The Shield!"

Once the camera shut off Adrianna could no longer control her laughter. "You three, I swear I don't know what to do with you guys!" she cackled.

"Oh were we not serious enough for you pretty girl?" Seth chuckled walking closer to Aide. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you up to Rollins?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he smirked pulling her closer to him. Her breath hitched slightly when Seth's hand gripped her waist. She wondered what his true intentions were given their past history. She was with Roman now and didn't need any interference from Seth or Dean.

"Relax pretty girl...I know it's not like between us anymore" he whispered with a weak smile on his face. Adrianna still felt tense under Seth's grasp so he decided to pull her in for hug hoping she would relax a bit.

As soon she realized this was nothing more than a friendly hug, Aide relaxed and embraced her friend but she shouldn't have let her guard down so quickly.

"Get her man!" Dean chuckled making Aide's head snap in his direction.

"What are you talking about, Ambrose?" she said with wide eyes. She turned back to face Seth and saw Roman standing beside him now. "Oh...no you won't" she growled at them pointing her finger trying to suppress a giggle.

"Oh...yes we will!" Roman smirked picking Adrianna up and throwing her over his shoulder making sure she was comfortable first.

Dean slipped a blindfold over her eyes while Seth tied her hands behind her back.

"Dammit what the hell is going on? What are you three up to?" she chuckled slapping Roman on his ass.

"Don't worry doll face we're not gonna put you through anything you won't like" Dean murmured.

Adrianna's mind was racing as she tried to figure out what they were going to do with her. She knew it was just her and Roman, but she couldn't figure out why Seth and Dean were so relaxed and semi touchy feely with her.

"Seth grab my headphones" Roman gestured to the table as they all walked out to the car.

"Roman come on..please tell me something" Aide whined stomping her feet.

He smiled knowing she couldn't see him before saying, "Sorry babe...no can do. I'm gonna put my headphones over your ears now. I'll take them off when we get to our destination" he sighed kissing her lips sweetly.

Aide sat in the back seat trying her hardest to figure out where they were taking her. After about a twenty minute drive she felt herself being pulled out of the car. Roman slid his headphones off of her head and gently removed the blindfold.

Seth untied her hands and lightly massaged her wrists before letting her arms go. She looked at the brick building in confusion before turning to face Roman.

"Babe what is this place and where the hell did Dean go?" she shrugged.

"Welcome to your first official day of physical rehab, doll face!" Dean shouted walking out of the building.

"Seriously Roman!" Adrianna scoffed bringing her hands to rest on her hips.

"Well your appointment was scheduled for today and I knew damn well you weren't gonna come on your own because you're so damn stubborn. I asked Seth and Dean to help coax you here...so they're just as guilty as me" he snorted.

"I should kick all of you in the balls!" she snapped walking towards the glass doors. "If you do that, how are you gonna give Roman any children pretty girl?" Seth said mockingly.

"Oh you think you're funny Rollins? How about I kick you right now?" Aide huffed.

"Alright, alright nobody's getting kicked in the balls. Adrianna this is for your own damn good! Don't you want to get back in the ring? Don't you want be the Divas Champion again?" Roman said stroking a thumb over her cheek.

"Don't you want to give Roman lots of babies?" Dean snickered. "Ow! What the hell man?" Dean asked frantically after being hit in the head with Roman's water bottle.

Adrianna rubbed her forehead before kissing Roman on the cheek. "I guess you're right" she mumbled as she walked into the brick building.

Seth and Dean joined Roman as they laughed softly to themselves.

"So this mission was accomplished successfully ...but she's gonna kill us when she has the chance" Roman laughed.

"More like she's gonna kill your ass! Seth and I will be back out on the road" Dean jeered.

"Well fuck...' Roman cursed after realizing he would be alone with Adrianna again. Dean and Seth could barely stand us as they were laughing uncontrollably

"Yeah laugh it up for now" he scoffed "Just remember when Aide joins us back out on the road, you two will be in deep shit. Payback's a bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Blocked

**Starting Over : The Rehab Diaries**

**Blocked**

"_Well Ms. Vasquez, I must say I'm very impressed with the rate in which you are recovering." _Dr. Krum said smiling at Adrianna. _"By this time next week you will be able to return to your normal workout routine." _

She sat there just staring at her doctor as he spoke. Of course she was listening but her mind was elsewhere. _**"I think I'm gonna buy myself a Snickers bar when I leave here. I'm dying for some chocolate." **_she thought to herself.

"_Alright Adrianna, do you have any questions for me?" _Dr. Krum uttered through his thick Bulgarian accent.

"What? Um, no..no I'm fine. Thanks Dr. K!" Aide smirked as she hopped down from the examination table.

"_Fine then I'll see you the same time next week" _he smiled extending his reach to shake her hand firmly. Adrianna collected her purse and walked to the checkout window making sure to schedule next week's appointment.

She made her way out of the brick building stopping on the sidewalk to dig around in her purse for the keys to Seth's Jeep. _**"Of all the days Roman wanted to wash the damn car...he had to pick today" **_she mumbled to herself still searching for Seth's keys.

Two minutes later she sighed finally pulling the keys from the pit of her handbag. She didn't mind driving Seth's Jeep but every now and then it would bring back memories of their past. Adrianna loved Roman to pieces but she did miss certain things about being with Seth as well.

Before turning into her neighborhood she made a quick stop at the service station. Aide mulled over the decision to call Roman and see if the boys wanted any snacks before she went in. _**"Better do it anyway…" **_she sighed dialing his number.

* * *

"Hey Bonita, how was therapy?" Roman smiled at his phone. "It was good. Dr. K gave me a great report and I'll be ready to return to my normal workout regimen after next week" she smirked at him. Oh the joys of using the FaceTime feature on their iPhones.

"You almost home?" he nodded towards her. "Yep, I stopped at the gas station because I want a candy bar and I wanted to see if you guys wanted any snacks too?" she grinned. "Let me check…" he said looking away from his phone.

"Hey you fools want any snacks? Aide's picking up a candy bar at the gas station and she was checking to see if we wanted anything" Roman called out to Seth and Dean.

"Bring me a Diet Coke!" Seth shouted from the garage.

"M&M's…" Dean chimed in.

Roman turned to face his phone again looking at Adrianna. "Ambrose wants M&M's and Rollins wants a Diet Coke" he huffed rolling his eyes.

"Would you like anything to snack on babe?" Aide smiled as she grabbed her wallet out of her purse. Roman chuckled softly, "What I want...they don't sell in stores." Adrianna looked at him with a puzzled expression as she was pondering his response.

"You dirty thing!" she gasped at him trying to suppress a giggle before walking into the convenience store. "See you in a few minutes babe" Roman smirked ending their FaceTime session. Aide made her way into the store grabbing a soda for Seth and candy for herself and Dean.

Meanwhile back at the house, Roman watched Dean and Seth wrestle in the front yard while he finished up polishing the wheels of Adrianna's Camaro. "Pretty girl coming in…" Seth shouted pointing towards his Jeep as she pulled it into the driveway.

"Hey boys!" Adrianna called out stepping down out of Seth's Jeep. Roman walked over to her wrapping her up in bear hug making her purr.

"So your physical therapy session went well?" he whispered leaning in to kiss her lips. Aide bit her lip looking up at him after they broke the kiss. "Yeah it was great and you're gonna love the results that Dr. K gave me" she smirked. Dean and Seth exchanged funny glances with one another before Seth moved to grab the bag Adrianna got from the store.

* * *

It was the last night at Adrianna's house for Seth and Dean as they were getting out on the road with the WWE the following day.

"Alright boys...we've got pizza, wings and our solo snacks. Seth, it's your turn to pick a movie…" she giggled looking at him from behind the breakfast bar. Dean noticed Roman was gravitating towards Adrianna's direction and decided to intervene.

"Hey Aide come over here, I wanna show you something" Dean said flashing a small grin as he looked at Roman. _**"Fuck you, Ambrose…"**_ Roman thought to himself scowling at Dean catching the grin that he was giving him as Aide walked over to him.

"What's up Ambrose?" she chuckled shoving him softly. "Not much just getting my hug in before Seth and I leave tomorrow morning. I figured after tonight, you'll be sound asleep" he smirked looking at Roman from over her shoulder. He released her from his embrace and instinctively she went and plopped down on the couch waiting for Roman to join her.

Seth found on movie on Netflix then crashed on the couch next to Adrianna before Roman could make his way over to her. _**"The fuck is this shit, are these motherfuckers seriously trying to cock block me right now?" **_he scoffed under his breath.

Adrianna sat with her feet pulled up on the couch making a pretzel shape with her legs. She gave Roman a _"What the hell babe?" _look when she realized it was Seth sitting next to her instead of him. He shrugged looking at Seth and Dean as his cheeks got warm with rage.

"Babe...since you're already over there, would you mind tossing me my Snickers bar?" she asked wide eyed looking at Roman. He nodded turning around to dig through the bag sitting on the counter. "Um...Bonita it's not in here…" he sighed.

"_**What the hell?" **_she thought hopping up from the couch. Roman went and sat down shoving Seth off the couch so that Aide could sit down with him after she was done looking for her candy.

"I don't understand, where the hell did it go?" she said placing her hands on her hips. "Where did what go, doll face?" Dean asked while popping a few M&M's into his mouth. "My damn Snickers bar! I know one of you has it, now hand it over or so help me you're all going to suffer" she snarled.

All three guys looked at one another then back to Adrianna still with dumbfounded expressions. "Oh I'm sorry, are you three having trouble hearing me or what?" she scoffed. "Sorry pretty girl, but we don't have your candy bar" Seth shrugged.

"Fine, the hell with movie night I'm tired anyway. Have a safe trip tomorrow..._assholes_!" she muttered storming off to her bedroom. _**"Shit...so much for getting laid tonight" **_Roman thought as a frown covered his face. He peeled away from the couch and grabbed the keys to Seth's Jeep walking outside.

Seth and Dean were struggling to contain their laughter as their plan of sabotage to Roman and Adrianna had gone a long way. "Dude he's gonna kill us when he figures out we set him up!" Seth snickered.

"Nah, what the big cat doesn't know won't hurt him" Dean chuckled. Roman walked back into the house and shut the door tossing Seth's keys up on the bar.

"Aide, baby, I found your candy bar. You'll never guess where it was?" Roman yelled towards her room. "Oh what did you go out and buy me a new one or something, because I don't want it!" she said mockingly. _**"Stubborn ass woman…"**_ he thought shaking his head walking into the room.

Adrianna was sitting up against the headboard with her arms folded across her chest. She glared at Roman as he got closer to her. "Well since you conveniently found my candy, where the hell was it?" she pouted.

Roman smiled softly, "It was in Seth's Jeep, Bonita." Immediately Adrianna's eyebrows furrowed. "That's weird...it was in the bag when I got out, then Seth grabbed the bag from me while you and I were kissing" she murmured. Aide eased up on her tip toes wrapping her arms around Roman's neck and shoulders and pressed her lips to his gently.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you earlier" Aide pouted. "It's alright baby" Roman mumbled stroking his thumb across her cheek. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would have said that Ambrose and Rollins have been trying to sabotage us all night" he huffed running a hand through his hair.

He looked at Adrianna then back at her door when he heard Dean and Seth laughing. "It had to be them…" Aide mumbled. Roman gave her an evil smirk capturing her lips in a steamy kiss. "Go get 'em baby" she grinned watching Roman walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Man we totally cock blocked Roman tonight, I didn't think it would be that easy" Dean cackled clutching at his stomach.

"I told you bro. Separate Aide from her candy bar and nobody's happy" Seth chuckled. "I think that was our best prank yet…" Dean said gasping for air.

"Well I hope you two ass-clowns got a good laugh from it, cause somebody's about to they ass kicked!" Roman snarled, cracking his knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5 : Alone With the Camera

**Chapter 5: Alone With the Camera **

Wild steely grey eyes peered down at the woman in the white button down blouse and brown pencil skirt. She bit her bottom lip staring at the large Samoan man in awe of his half naked muscular body that was barely covered by a leopard hide.

"I...I didn't mean to disturb you" she stuttered walking backwards as the man closed the distance between them. He didn't speak he only stared at her. His eyes trailed over her pouty red lips, down her neck to her full breasts that filled out the white button down.

He growled as his eyes traveled further down her abdomen and stalled on her hips. They were voluptuous and wide, definitely built for giving birth. Immediately he picked the small woman up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Wait...where are you taking me? Answer me, please." she said with a panicked tone. The man didn't respond he simply kept walking until he reached a canopy covered area. He gently tossed her down on a soft but well cushioned platform. She knew she was in the middle of the jungle so it couldn't have been a bed she was on.

She looked closely at the large man, studying his tribal tattoo and doing her best to figure out where she was. "Can you talk? You know, like are you able to speak?" she asked feeling shy and slightly uncertain. The large man merely grunted at her turning his attention upward towards the sky as if he were waiting for something.

The small raven haired woman pulled herself to the top of the bed like platform and rested her back against the wood and stone makeshift headboard. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on top of her arms as she began to sob lightly.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the Samoan warrior looked back at the small woman who was now crying. He felt his heart began to break for the tiny woman but another part of his body felt something else for her. Suddenly he felt the urge to hold her, to kiss her, make her feel safe and to feel her warmth welcoming his throbbing length.

As the rain began to fall he moved to join the woman on the bed, lifting her into his lap. She was stunned at first being moved into his lap but she finally relaxed and continued to cry as he stroked her back softly.

"I'm so lost" she whimpered into his shoulder. "I...I don't want to die out here!" she cried. The large man squeezed her tightly as he rubbed her hair. The rainfall had become a steady downpour as he rocked their bodies back and forth.

"Not that it matters now but just in case, my name is Adrianna" she mumbled against his chest. The man abruptly stopped rocking their bodies as he held her away from him staring into her eyes. "Roman..." he sighed. "Wh...what?" she said with the look of surprise on her face.

"My name is Roman, beautiful Adrianna" he smiled down at her. She did her best to wipe the tears away from her eyes as she sat up straight in his lap. "Y...you speak English. So you understood me the whole time?" Adrianna said looking at him expectantly with slightly puffy eyes.

"Yes...I do" he nodded brushing her hair behind her ear. "Just try to relax, you are safe here with me. Nothing is going to harm you…" he said reassuringly. Adrianna simply shook her head finally allowing herself to relax in his muscular arms.

After a few moments, she looked up at Roman still teary eyed when suddenly his lips crashed down onto hers. He pinned her small body beneath his as he nipped and sucked at her bottom lip begging for access. She didn't protest letting his tongue explore the confines of her mouth as her fingernails trailed up and down his muscular back.

She moaned when Roman ripped her pristine white blouse open exposing the black lace bra underneath. He looked at the fabric inquisitively before pulling a knife like blade from under a makeshift pillow causing Adrianna to freeze with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, beautiful" he smiled running the blade carefully underneath the fabric.

"Wait…" Adrianna pleaded. "There's no need to cut my bra off. This is Victoria's Secret and these things aren't cheap! Let me take this off myself...ok?" she sighed placing her hand in the center of his broad chest. Roman pulled the knife back placing it on the table next to the bed. He sat back on his knees and watching as Adrianna began to unclasp the tantalizing fabric.

* * *

"Hey Aide do you have anymore….Oh holy shit! Yo, Seth get in here! Hurry up!" Dean chuckled hysterically as he looked at Roman and Adrianna as they were in the center of her king sized bed.

"What is it?" Seth asked walking into her room. "Look!" Dean laughed pointing to Aide and Roman. "They were obviously trying to make a Tarzan themed sex tape, I mean why else would Roman be wearing that God awful caveman costume from our FCW days?" he said as he doubled over with laughter.

"Get the hell out, Dean!" Adrianna shrieked as she tried to cover herself up. Dean simply tossed his hands up in the air as he turned to leave her room. "I'll ask my question when you two are appropriately dressed" he mocked walking back towards the living room. Seth lingered for a brief moment staring at a nearly exposed Adrianna, "Get out Rollins!" Roman called out interrupting his thoughts.

Seth chuckled taking the video camera with him as he joined Dean in the living room.

"Remind me to fucking kill Ambrose!" Roman scoffed hopping off the bed. Aide couldn't help but giggle as she changed out of her now torn blouse and brown pencil skirt. "You gotta admit though...it was funny!" she said nudging Roman's arm playfully.

"Oh definitely...it was fun just next time...no themes and we keep Ambrose locked out at all times" he chuckled pulling Adrianna into body. "Love you, Bonita!" he smiled leaning down to kiss her plump red lips. "I love you too, Rome" she grinned wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"So...should we go and join Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass?" Roman shrugged making Aide erupt with laughter.

"Come on you failed porn stars! Rollins and I need something to laugh at…" Dean said while laughing as Roman and Adrianna finally walked into the living room. "Bout time you closet freaks showed up!" Seth teased.

"Man fuck both of you guys!" Roman chuckled pulling Aide into his lap on the couch. "Yeah you guys are just jealous" she added barely able to stop laughing.

Dean shook his head and nodded, "You see Seth...this is what happens when we leave Roman alone with a camera" he chuckled.

"Actually the camera idea was my thing" Aide said sheepishly hiding her face into Roman's chest. "Yeah, now eat your heart's out fellas!" Roman laughed. Seth glared at Roman and Adrianna giving them both a semi playful scowl.

"W...What?" Roman shrugged at his Shield brother. Seth frowned at Roman and simply said, "I hate you!" Silence fell over the room for a brief moment before Roman and Seth stared at each other and began to laugh making Adrianna relax and smile.

"Real talk though...Dean if you ever barge in there again unannounced, I'll kill you!" Roman said abruptly making everyone pause. "Fine by me you failed porn star!" he mocked again as he saw Roman getting up to come after him.


End file.
